


Days Off

by Angelgod187



Series: The Davis Investigation (Part 1) [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dead People, Gavin and Connor are police partners, Gavin being punished, Gavin has a day alone, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of chastity, Multiple Orgasms, Nines being horney, Pegging, Porn Watching, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), Sex Toys, getting the investigation started, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelgod187/pseuds/Angelgod187
Summary: Gavin is called in on his day off to investigate why bodies appeared surrounded by red ice.Things get a little creepy from there.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: The Davis Investigation (Part 1) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790206
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Things start to pick up in this part of the story! Hope you are ready for the ride! 
> 
> As always, this was beta'd by the most understanding beta, [WickedWon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWon/pseuds/WickedWon), please go check their stuff out too, its real good!

Gavin and Nines rarely had the same days off with their newly implemented partners almost a month ago. When their schedules did line up, it became a whole production. Nines purchased new items and Gavin had himself ready in the morning, chastity cage spit shined and ready the night before. They would sleep like normal and come morning, all bets were off. 

Nines even purchased a tall bar style table to specifically fuck Gavin on, below and into. Gavin kind of assumed the android liked the sound of the metal of his cage against wood, but he wasn’t complaining. No surface in the apartment was off limits. The shower for the final round was becoming the new norm. Gavin was surprised they hadn’t gotten a noise complaint. Pervs were probably masterbating in time with his moans. The idea made him blush and dick twitch. 

“Good night, love,” Nines muttered against his lips before kissing him passionately, a preamble of what was in store for him in the morning.

“Good night,” Gavin yawned, cuddling up close to the android. 

It felt like he was only asleep for an hour when his phone went off. Immediately pissed off to hear that it was Connor’s specific ringtone, he rolled out of Nines’ embrace and pawed for the phone. 

“You better have a good fucking reason—”

“Three dead bodies and half a ton of red ice. Enough for you, Detective Reed?” Connor answered back, sounding as tired as Gavin felt. 

Gavin woke up a little bit, “did you say half a ton?”

“If not more. Whole basement of the house is floor to ceiling in bricks. And the three dead bodies, of course.”

“Yeah, fuck… Yeah, send me the address and I’ll message you when I’m on my way.”

“Sent the address before I called. See you in forty minutes, Detective.”

The line went dead. 

Hands curled up around Gavin’s shoulders, keeping him from slamming the phone down in anger. A kiss followed the goose bumps the soft touch triggered.

“I’ll make you some coffee,” Nines whispered, kissing his temple. The bed sucked in air with a quiet hiss as his androids weight was removed. 

“Thanks. Gonna get dressed real quick.” And he did. Threw on a different shirt he grabbed for in the dark at random and the jeans from earlier. 

Nines was dumping the level of sugar that Gavin preferred into a tumbler, the self-serve coffee machine drawing water as Nines started it up, needing another minute. Nines side eyed him, gaze like a physical touch as his ice blue eyes roamed over his human’s body. 

“I’m going to kill whoever killed those men and pulled you from my bed,” Nines declared.

Gavin chuckled darkly, stepping closer. “Oh?”

Nines reached around him to put the sugar back in its proper place, but didn’t move back, blue eyes pinning green in place. “They ruined my plans for my lovable human.”

“I don’t know about lovable,” Gavin muttered, eyes darting down to pouty red lips. 

Those lips drew up into a wicked smirk, drawing a heart beat closer. “Oh no. Those little gasps you make, Gavin?” he whispered. The android drew forward but missed Gavin’s lips entirely, latching onto his exposed neck. Gavin gasped at the sudden stimulation, hands grabbing at synthetic biceps. He bucked up instinctively, feeling himself growing tight in his cage. 

“Nines!” He gasped, pushing at him. “Stop, please!”

Nines hummed but did as asked. He reached over for the tumbler as the coffee machine finished. “My point has been made.”

“You could have proven it before making the cage uncomfortable,” Gavin said, taking the warm tumbler. 

“Do you want me to remove it?” Nines asked seriously, brows coming together in concern, blue eyes darting down to assess for himself.

Gavin covered himself with a hand, embarrassed, “fuck no! Might actually help keep me calm.”

He wouldn’t admit it, but the weight of the chastity cage was becoming a bit of a safety blanket. Like a ring on a finger when gone, absences noticed when twitchy fingers go to adjust it. Without the cage, he was highly sensitive, the metal no longer a barrier against his clothing. It was a wonder he wasn’t cumming in his pants before Nines introduced it. 

“Go. So we have some semblance of a night together,” Nines set, patting his shoulder. 

“Yeah, yeah. Try to make it back for dinner and all that shit,” Gavin said with a teasing smile over his shoulder. Nines swatted his ass, hard. Gavin moaned. 

“Keep making sounds like that and Connor can investigate the whole scene himself,” Nines warned. 

“Fucking horny asshole,” Gavin muttered, reaching for the thicker jacket he’d recently purchased to stave off the brewing Detroit winter. 

“Be safe, love,” Nines said, pulling Gavin in for one last kiss.

“I love you,” Gavin promised, grabbing the car keys and heading out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Toaster.” 
> 
> “You’re late.”
> 
> “Handsy android,” Gavin said with a sarcastic smile, pushing past Connor and his red LED.

Connor met him at the car, looking over his shoulder to the CSI already moving the large load of red ice. 

“Hey, Toaster,” Gavin greated, holding the tumbler close to his person, trying to conserve heat as the snow gently fell around him. The peaceful weather at complete odds with the chaos in the house. 

“You’re late.”

“Handsy android,” Gavin said with a sarcastic smile, pushing past Connor and his red LED. “Report?”

“As I mentioned over the phone, the basement’s full of packaged red ice and three dead bodies,” Connor started.

“Identification?”

“Brothers. Triplets, to be exact. Thomas, Brian and Tyler McDillion. 34 years old and Ex-Thirium engineers for CyberLife. ”

“Explains why they have enough here for the whole city,” Gavin muttered, entering the house. “Self contained factory? Forced entry?”

“No forced entry. Self contained, also a no. They were getting the Thirium supply for their red ice production externally.”

Gavin paused at the mouth of the basement. “Really? But they produced it here?”

Connor nodded, sharing in his partner's confusion. “The labs are in the other three bedrooms, giving air to the idea they were working independently in production to create it faster.”

Gavin sighed, heading down stairs. Would figure, brothers setting up a friendly competition to see who could get the most the fastest? 

“Fucking hell,” he whispered to himself, seeing the load. Stepping off the final step, he turned in place. The basement was half finished, half the walls waiting for drywall, showing the wooden skeleton of the house. 

The packages were about eight inches across and four deep, fully saran wrapped into blocks. Floor to ceiling and three bricks out from the wall, it was an impressive stash. Each was worth about a hundred thousand on the street. They were standing in a room full of millions of dollars in drugs. 

He whistled, taking a sip of coffee, as if this wasn’t the bust of someone's career. “Bodies?”

Connor nodded him over to the space behind the stairs. The three bodies were all propped up under the crawl space, the door opened for CSI. They all looked the same, so identical triplets. All shot and posed in descending order. Shot in the head, heart and stomach. Premeditated… sending a message to someone? 

“Evidence of a fourth or fifth person?” Gavin asked, crouching down to get a better look. 

“I do believe at one point there was an android helping them,” Connor said, looking back into the last corner of the room. Gavin turned around and sure enough, there was a pristine white CyberLife android maintenance device. Creepy thing had five arms, poised and ready to hold its victim in place.

“Do you think it was to donate to the cause?” Gavin joked.

Connor wasn’t amused, Gavin swallowing his laugh. “No. This is a rig for maintenance. When androids need parts replaced.”

Ignoring the fact that Nines wouldn’t have cared that Gavin made an off color remark, Gavin switched gears. “Can we get recent information about parts worked on from that thing?”

“No. That comes from the terminal and that has been removed,” Connor spat, pointing to a slightly lighter spot, not far from the mock halloween display. His tone was clipped and irritated, as if Gavin should know all this android shit. 

Gavin got to his feet, meeting his partner's heightened emotions. “What crawled up your ass and died?”

Connor glared openly at him, as if it should be obvious. Gavin glared back, refusing to back down. 

The android rolled his eyes, scuffing the floor with his shoe. “You don’t understand, Gavin. If androids are helping humans in the production of red ice, willingly, I have to report that. The media will pick it up and they’ll go crazy.”

Gavin hadn’t thought about that at all. He could already see the headlines, ‘Androids helping dealers to thin the human population’. He thought Connor was being a prick just to get under his skin so early in the morning… now Gavin was reduced to an even more obnoxious asshole. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling both stupid and four steps behind. “Shit, Connor, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking of consequences.”

“No, Gavin. You never do,” Connor whispered, turning and walking away. 

Gavin took the verbal blow, looking to the dead bodies at his feet. There wasn’t anything there Connor hadn’t already logged. Gavin was really only here for appearances. Spent sixteen years in one of the safest professions from androids only to be usurped overnight. 

Clearing his mind, he started for the stairs. Two steps up, a small white object caught his eye. It was the brother in the middle, under his right leg what looked like an all white cigarette or roll of paper. Gavin tilted his head to make sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him. Nope, still there.

“Hey, Connor?!” Gavin shouted up the stairwell.

“What, Gavin?” He said, appearing like a fucking ghost. 

“Did you log the note under body number two?”

Connor’s LED spun yellow. “Note?”

“Yeah, look,” he backed off the steps, approaching the body. From almost every angle, it was impossible to see. 

Connor was at his side in a moment, eyes scanning. “I don’t understand.”

“Lift up the right leg,” he ordered, androids unable to leave fingerprints or DNA. 

Connor crouched down, lifting the leg. A small roll of paper bumbled out from under the dead body. Connor picked it up, delicately unrolling the message. 

All it said was, “Hello, Detective Reed?” Connor read aloud. 

Gavin got chills. Not the good kind in the kitchen with Nines only an hour ago. Fuck no. Dread, perspiration popping up like the dead in corny B flicks he and Nines watched. 

Connor turned slowly, eyes wide as saucers. “Gavin?”

“Maybe someone else?” Gavin muttered half heartedly, taking a few steps back, mind racing. He’d heard of murders who zeroed in on certain members on the force. Toyed with them. Killed again and again in the name of the detective pursuing them. Many killed till they got sloppy and the task force caught them. 

Detroit hadn’t had one in nearly a decade. 

Wasn’t Gavin fucking lucky?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As in, it’s been over a week, Nines! I want to jerk off on my day off! Is that too much?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just one long scene of Gavin having fun with himself. Enjoy!

The note wasn’t enough evidence to put Gavin into witness protection, but it did give Fowler power to disengage the detective from the case. The Captain handed Anderson and Nines the case instead. 

After that, Nines stuck a little closer to Gavin when they were together, especially in public. Gavin was already on edge that any of the strangers on the street were the person potentially leaving him messages with bodies, but Nines hovering made it worse. Made him feel as if the threat was that much closer. 

They were out shopping for the week. Nines was right at his back, literally breathing down his neck, when Gavin couldn’t take it. “Nines, I’m serious, if you don’t back off I’m going to snap,” Gavin shoved at the immovable force, skipping back a step into the shelf. 

“Gavin?”

“Your hovering is making it worse!” 

Nines brow furrowed. “Making your anxiety worse?” Nines grabbed the hand fisted in his shirt, eyes worried. “I’m sorry, love. I’m only worried about you.”

Gavin threw his free hand up. “I get it! I’m worried too! But you can’t take my steps for me! Back off, a little. Before I  _ really _ lose it.”

Nines wasn’t convinced but did it for the sake of sanity. 

Gavin wouldn’t admit that his pent up frustration might be because of Nines' now steady work schedule and overtime. Hunting down the murder with almost no evidence was eating into their intimate nights together. For the first time since the cage had been put on, it felt restrictive. 

Nines assured him every time he fell into bed, exhausted, “I will ravage you the next time I have a free moment.”

Gavin could only draw the blanket up around his android as Nines went into standby, giving his processors time to cool down and background processes to unwind. 

A full ten days had passed since the note and Nines was coming home more and more frustrated that nothing new was happening. The current evidence smelled of an android's involvement in the murder with the lack of foreign hair or finger prints. They’d have to wait for the next body to get another potential hit. 

Gavin had the next day off. He woke with Nines who got ready like normal. Gavin played with his cereal, watching his lover fiddle with his black tie in the mirror till it was absolutely perfect. 

“Could you remove the cage? Just for today?” Gavin’s mouth blurted before he could think twice. Nines’ eyes shot over to him through the mirror, a healthy grin forming on the androids face. 

“What was that, love?” 

Gavin felt himself go red. He played with the cereal some more. “I know you heard me.”

Nines lifted his chin up, eyes locking. “I did. Is it too tight?”

“No.”

“No? Does it feel uncomfortable?”

“Kinda?”

“In what way?”

Gavin huffed, pulling away from Nines. “As in, it’s been over a week, Nines! I want to jerk off on my day off! Is that too much?”

Nines peered down at him and for one horrible moment, Gavin was sure he was going to deny him as punishment. “Drop your pants.” Nines turned back for the bedroom.

Unable to believe his luck, Gavin jumped off his chair and wrangled down his sweatpants and underwear. He could already feel a chub coming on, excited to get released. Nines returned, unlocking the cage without much fuss. 

Gavin sighed, “thank you, Nines.”

Nines bent down and planted a chaste kiss at the corner of his mouth. “This is a reward for voicing what you need. Have a good day, love.”

Gavin didn’t bother making himself decent. Nines left without a word and he practically threw himself on the couch. He was about to happily abuse himself till he couldn’t take physical touch anymore. 

He swiped through tabs on his phone's internet browser, finding an old porn window open. He hadn’t ventured onto the sight in some time to keep the temptation away. He remembered the old video, an android milking the human man’s prostate without a proper orgasm. Just the reminder got him harder than a rock. He rubbed at himself to help, scrolling through recommended videos. One thumb nail caught his attention. 

He clicked on it to select the video, clicking again to start. The footage was home security footage, camera in the back corner of the room to cover nearly the whole living room and most of the kitchen space. The apartment layout was eerily similar to Gavin’s, but it made the fantasy all the more real when an android came in through the front door. The human man, lounging on the couch, didn’t move, engrossed in his tablet. 

“Honey?” The android called out before seeing the unmoving human. He approached, wrapping his arms around the others shoulders. He kissed his lover's cheek. “Have a good day?”

“Would have been better if you called out of work like I asked you too,” the human muttered, still not paying any mind to the android. 

“I know, but I’m still trying to get good with the boss.”

The man put down his tablet, head leaned back to rest on his lover's shoulder. “I know. I just miss you and that boss of yours had been taking all your time.”

“I know,” the android said, twisting himself to kiss the human. The sounds of kissing filled the room.

Gavin didn't like that sappy shit, so he dragged the time bar over a few minutes of time. When the loading caught up, the sight and sounds of messy head filled his own living room. 

The human was upside down on the couch, legs hanging off the back, head in the hands of his android. The android’s head was thrown back, his model must have come with the cock, no seam visible, fucking into his human’s throat with reckless abandon. 

Gavin grabbed at himself harder, focusing at the base to keep himself from blowing right away. He groaned as the android did, the human reaching up to cup the synthetic balls. 

“Oh fuck, babe,” the android kicked up his thrusts, pistining in and out. Gavin wasn’t sure how the guy was breathing but the idea that he might not be, got Gavin that much closer to the edge. The android using him in every way possible, like it didn’t care about the human’s need to breathe. 

The android pulled out, both the man and Gavin moaning at the loss. “Babe,” the man's voice was wrecked, as if he just finished smoking a whole pack of cigs. “Little longer.”

“No. I want to be the reason you cum on yourself. Not because of your oral fixation. Get up.” Gavin was panting, watching enraptured as the android man-handled the human around. Knees on the sofa, elbows supporting him against the back, knees far apart. The android knelt down behind him. 

“Ready for this?” The android asked, devilish grin in place, hands spreading ass cheeks apart. The human was panting already, knowing what was coming. 

“Please!”

Gavin groaned, closing his eyes to try and keep the peak of pleasure at bay. The android delved right into his lovers ass, eating it as if it were his first and last meal. The human reacted right away. He arched, gasp melting into a long moan. He arched himself back to get the android to go deeper. 

Then Gavin saw it. The string of precum glistening in the footage. It was a weirdly perfect angle through the gap of the man's arms and arched back. A perfect glob, followed by another and another.

“Oh fuck,” Gavin whispered, feeling himself getting right to the edge, unable to remember when he’d started jerking himself for real. The android was milking the mans prostate with just his fucking tongue. 

“Malik!” the man gasped, reaching around to grab at blond hair. Ocean blue eyes smiled, even if Gavin couldn’t see his lips, he knew. The man doubled over, as if the wind was knocked from his lungs, truly cumming, untouched. 

Gavin groaned loudly, following the man into sweet oblivion. He came all over his hand and lower stomach, hand slowly grinding at his tip as waves of pleasure racked through his whole body, his dick the epicenter. 

“Malik, wait!” The man cried, catching Gavin attention. Gavin bit his lip, hand already starting to move again where he knew he wasn’t going to hit the most sensitive parts. 

The android known as Malik wasn’t waiting for his human to come off his high. No. He had him over his shoulder, and was walking to the bedroom. The footage cut to the man being unceremoniously thrown onto the massive bed in the next room over. He hadn’t even stopped bouncing when Malik jumped him. He flipped the man onto his stomach and topped him, forcing his way inside.

The man grunted but Malik entered with no problem. Pre-lubed and ready for his android, how perfect. Malik was very unlike Nines. He started slow. He was whispering too low for the camera’s amazing mic’s to pick up, but the sweet nothings were doing things to the man. He squirmed, thrust up to try and get Malik to move faster, no matter how patiently he ground in and out. 

The slap to the man's ass was sudden and swift, startling Gavin a little.

“Fine, want me to fuck you?”

“Yeeeesssss!” The man moaned, arms forcing him back onto the dick in his ass.

Malik bit his lip and slapped the other cheek. “Fine.” He grabbed a hip with one hand, leaning over the man he balanced with his other, and went to fucking town. Gavin was panting, stroking himself to the brutal pace Malik was using. The man lay still, only able to moan and curse as he was driven yet again to the edge. 

Gavin came before either of them, listening as he got himself off yet again. Just as he was coming back, the man finished. Malik didn’t look like he was going to stop, giving Gavin’s tired dick a reason to twitch. It was only a few more seconds before he suddenly stilled, going as deep as possible to finish. 

Gavin locked his phone, putting it aside and assessing the damage. Nothing too serious. Nothing a quick hand wash and a rag couldn’t manage. He did just that before going back to his cereal. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines walks in to Gavin using his dick without permission.

Nines switched his olfactory sensors back on before walking into the apartment. Wading through a shallow pond where the fifth body had been found left his clothes in horrible condition, but he wanted to wallow with Gavin who couldn’t turn his senses off. 

He hadn’t told Gavin that things were escalating quickly. The fourth body was found in another suburban house with hundreds of pounds of red ice in a makeshift basement they built into the ground. The note left on the body was obvious, paper carefully pinned over the gunshot wound through the heart. 

_His cravings are false._

Body five, face down in the park’s pond, found by a little boy, was partially decomposed. The note was wrapped in a plastic bag and stuffed into the skull and brains where a shotgun had mangled the woman. 

_We can try again._

Every scene had the same level of evidence. Fuck all, Gavin would say. An android was clearly involved in the process of setting up the bodies but the murders weren’t from properly calculated angles and distances. Distinctly human. Nines felt as if he were being run in circles, even as Hank patted his shoulder and assured him to relax. They had to slip up at some point.

Taking a deep breath, Nines stepped into the house. He walked as lightly as possible towards the bathroom. A groan of pleasure stopped him in the doorway. He had said explicitly this morning what he was going to be doing. 

Nines swears he tried to distract himself long enough not to look. He thought he knew what to expect. Gavin, naked for sure, fingers up his ass, shoulders in the bed and trembling seeing Nines home. 

His eyes darted over before he could stop them and froze. Gavin naked? Check. Gavin ass up shoulders in the bed? Check. Fingers in his ass? Negative. Instead, Nines was welcomed to the scene of his own bone-white attachment as far in as Gavin could manage, which was all of it. 

Gavin froze, sitting up. “Is that you?” He demanded, the smell of the swamp clearing through the haze of his pleasure. 

“Don’t move. Give me five minutes,” Nines flew into the bathroom. He took the quickest hottest shower, using the special enzyme for android chassis to rid them of lingering smells. 

He patted himself dry, hearing the huffy little breaths of Gavin working himself with the attachment still. The idea made the android growl. He didn’t bother dressing, stepping out of the bathroom in a hurry. 

He skipped Gavin, going straight for the night stand. He ripped the drawer open, grabbing the hand cuffs, spreader bar and the vibrator. The items were thrown on the side of the bed, out of Gavin’s reach. Nines turned to his human. He slapped Gavin’s hand away from the attachment. Gavin’s arm went limp, clearly having been at it for some time, if the rather large pool of fresh and drying cum was anything to attest to. The size made him pause, putting every ounce of his single minded need to fuck his human silly aside. 

“Gavin,” Nines said. He moaned. “When was the last time you ate? Or drank anything?”

“Don’t ‘member,” Gavin muttered into the sheets. Nines took a deep breath, trying to clear some room in his RAM to think. Gavin clearly needed a break, his body shaking with exertion, blood sugar low. He’d really gone in on himself. He’d have to be punished later. 

“Come on, get up, love,” Nines reached for his shoulder, lifting the man up. Gavin was pliant, letting Nines lead him from the bedroom to the living room without fuss. “I’m going to cook you something, you’ll eat. Then and only then, will I make you regret using my attachment without me.”

Gavin nodded, sitting down mindfully on the couch. After three cups of water, a full bowl of grilled chicken alfredo and a thin slice of apple strudel coupled with an espresso shot, Gavin sat back with a happy sigh. His distended belly made Nines happy, holding himself back from rubbing at it as if Gavin were pregnant. 

“Do you want to watch a movie? Before it’s my turn?”

Gavin nodded sleepily. Nines chose something recent, having digested every movie in existence while doing his research, he tried to pick based on Gavin's preferences since he didn’t really have any himself. Gavin seemed happy with his choice, leaning up against Nines, head on his shoulder. Nines laid his head over Gavin’s, enjoying the warmth. 

Half way through the movie, the espresso kicked in. Gavin started twitching and fidgeting more than usual. Nines smiled to himself. He was built to be patient. He would wait.

Gavin could be subtle when he wanted to. Tonight was not the night. About two thirds of the way through the movie, Gavin got out from under Nines and slung a leg over to straddle him. Nines didn’t move, raising a single brow up at his human.

“Yes, Gavin?” He asked with a smile.

“Don’t play dumb,” Gavin said, voice husky. He rolled his hips forward and Nines had to remind himself that his pretty human didn’t have his chastity cage on right now, feeling the chub rubbing into his thigh. 

Nines kept his smile in place. “Oh? I’m afraid I’ll need you to be more clear, love.”

Gavin leaned in at the hip, draping himself over Nines’ chest. His arms came around, resting against Nines’ shoulders, head tilted to the side so he could whisper into the androids ear. “I want you to fuck me like no tomorrow.”

Nines hummed. “I think I can do that.”

Gavin gasped, arms flailing for a moment when Nines stood. Nines held onto his human by his ass, walking them back into the bedroom. Gavin ‘oofed’ being dropped onto the dirty side of the bed unceremoniously. 

“Hands and knees, Gavin,” Nines ordered, making sure the other toys, including his attachment, were in place still, rethinking if we was going to use them. Gavin did as told, wagging his ass side to side, knowing how it got Nines going. The android bit his lip, trying to keep focus. 

Grabbing the handcuffs, Nines walked around the bed, smiling to himself as Gavin expectantly pulled his wrists behind his back. Gavin startled, looking up at Nines standing opposite where he was expecting him. Normally Nines cuffed his hands behind his back, giving life to the arch Nines loved so much. Tonight, Nines had different plans.

Nines waved for his wrists. Confused, Gavin rolled his weight onto his belly and elbows, presenting his wrists. He cuffed Gavin’s writs in front of him. Grabbing the chain in the middle he led Gavin, on his knees, to the bedpost at the top of the bed. He had to push a few pillows off the bed and away from Gavin’s mindless thrusting against them. 

He slapped Gavin’s ass, “behave, or I’ll make this so much worse.” 

Nines grabbed the chain of the cuffs and lifted it in request of Gavin’s word. 

“Blue,” Gavin breathed his safe word, hips ceasing their provocative movements. His panting filled the room, forced into an awkward position, unable to completely relax. Nines watched him for a moment, Gavin working himself up, cock curved and flush. 

Humming to himself, Nines picked up the whip next. The leather was cool in his hand. A promise of pleasured pain and welts of red. He ran the tip along Gavin’s back, who shuttered. Nines only pulled it out when he was in deep trouble.

“Do you know what you’ve done, Gavin?”

He nodded. 

“Speak your sins.”

“I used your dick without permission.”

“No, Gavin. You got caught,” Nines said, the sound of the whip filling the air was beautiful and precise. Gavin gave under the hit, a higher pitched whine than normal falling from his lips. 

“Oh fuck,” Gavin rattled the chain holding him in place, trying to get his balance. Nines didn’t let him, raining three more down all over his back so as not to hit the same space twice. Gavin was leaking precum, a miracle his body had anything to produce. 

“How many times today?” He asked, reaching across the bed for his attachment and the lube.

“Eight,” Gavin admitted between gasping for air, missing the pop of the lid. 

“We are going to try for nine,” the android said with a wicked air, squeezing a generous helping of lubricant all over his attachment. Gavin moaned into the side of his arm, wiggling his ass again. “What a proper whore I’ve found myself,” Nines said, rubbing at Gavin’s ass to stop his movements. Gavin nodded furiously. “I want you to scream for me, ok?”

Gavin didn’t have time to answer properly. Nines shoved the attachment in his hand to the hilt in one go. Still a little lubed and prepared from use before, it slid in with no issues. Gavin arched, lurched forward so his chest pressed up against the headboard with the force Nines used. Air escaped him, mouth and eyes wide open in a silent cry of pleasure. 

Without hesitation, Nines pulled the attachment back out and started up a good hard pace with his arm. He didn’t engage the software that, in theory, could work remotely like this, giving Nines his own release. No. He wanted to stay level head. He picked the whip back up in his left hand. Once Gavin was pushing back on the attachment, Nines raised the whip and didn’t stop. 

Gavin didn’t know where to face, what to push against, how to arch. There was so much stimulation happening all at once. The pleasure and pain mixing inside to create a potent concoction to get him up to the edge faster than Nines would have thought possible. After only three minutes, he had to stop. 

Gavin was taunt, waiting for the punishment to continue, till it didn’t. He sagged, wrists red and raw from his struggling. Nines tisked, taking the cuff key and releasing his human. Gavin’s arms didn’t catch him, head at an awkward angle as he landed against the headboard. 

Nines manipulated his body down and onto his back. Gavin opened his legs, eyes hooded and glazed over. Nines patted his thighs in thanks, grabbing the vibrator. The sound snapped Gavin back. 

“Oh, fuck, seriously?” Gavin asked, grabbing at his hair. “I fucked up that bad?”

“It’s like you only like the attachment, Gavin. It’s horrible that you couldn’t wait for me.”

Gavin shook his head, unable to string more words together to get his feelings across. Nines was ok with that. They could talk about his use of the attachment when Nines wasn’t on the other side of it later. 

For now, Nines spit onto the vibrator, getting another groan out of Gavin. He gathered Gavin’s legs into one hand, lifting the man up so his weight was forced more on his shoulders, ass suspended in the air. He flipped the toy on and slipped it right in and up against Gavin’s prostate. 

He loved this side of Gavin. Arms flailing, chest huffing and puffing, eyes wild. He didn’t know what to do with the intense stimulation, trying and failing to fight Nines to gain control. Gavin had no control here. 

Nines started slowly pulling the vibrator in and out. Gavin arched his back every time the toy hit his prostate. A small river of precum was running down Gavin’s chest, prostate massage in full swing and unable to hold anything in. 

Nines knew Gavin would hate him in the morning if this didn’t end even kinda well for him. This was his punishment but that didn’t mean the scene had to ruin his whole day. 

The attachment numbed his legs as he slid it into place on his chassis, the magnets taking hold right away. Booting up the subroutines, he pulled the vibrator from Gavin’s ass, setting him back down to relax for a moment on the bed.

“You’re going to ride me,” Nines ordered, slapping Gavin’s hip. He nodded but held up a finger, trying to catch his breath. The android gave him his time, watching Gavin’s breathing and heart rate very closely. Nines was pushing him harder than usual, no harder than he thought Gavin could handle. That didn’t mean eight orgasms hadn’t happened, or how the food still digesting in his system slowed him down. 

Gavin rolled onto his side and onto his knees in one fluid motion. Nines took his spot, laying on his back, watching. Gavin’s eyes were trained on his attachment. Like earlier, without being self conscious or embarrassed, he flug a leg over Nines. Hooded mint green eyes captured ice blue. 

“I love you,” Gavin muttered before sinking down.

Nines grit his teeth, holding onto Gavin’s hips to keep the man still. Having control of the pace from behind was one thing. Relying on his partner's imperfections created a new dynamic the software wasn’t used to. The unknown heightened the pleasure feedback loop. 

“You’re so hot,” Gavin whispered, hands running all over Nines’ would be chest and stomach. 

Nines slowly released his hold on his human hips, a quiet demand to continue. Gavin didn’t miss it. Leveraging himself on Nines chassis, he leaned forward and got his hips to work. He moaned, gasped, hissed and cursed above Nines, taking his pleasure for himself. 

Nines fisted his hands by his side, worried of what he would do to Gavin if he didn’t try to restrain himself even a little. He couldn’t help his thrusts, meeting Gavin a quarter of the way, the slapping of skin on skin all the more purposeful. 

Gavin still wasn’t at a hundred percent after his long day of masturbation, tiring out faster than Nines expected. He sat in Nine's lap, rotating his hips back and forth to buy himself time, trying to catch his breath, body spent. Nines wasn’t having it. He grabbed at Gavin, pulling him down and forward. 

“I own this ass,” he promised before drawing his knees up, planting his feet flat and pistoning into Gavin. 

Gavin screamed into this ear, prostate being assaulted straight on. He squirmed in Nines near stranglehold, gasping for air around the moans being punched out of him by the attachment. Nines could feel himself getting close, pent up after weeks of missing this. The feedback loop against his processors were efficient, tipping him over the edge just as Gavin groaned that special groan right into his audio processor. 

They came together, Gavin’s minimal mess trapped between their bodies but neither cared in the moment. Nines twitched into him a few more times before slowly easing out. Gavin was limp on top of him, ragged breathing against the side of Nines’ face. Nines lay there, carding his fingers through Gavin’s sweaty hair, trying to cool him off faster. His human desperately needed a shower. 

“I love you,” Gavin whispered, eyes closing, breathing evening out. 

“I love you more,” Nines promised, pulling him into a kiss, cupping his cheek. Gavin gave a little moan, accepting the affection willingly. 

Nines loved his human so very much.


End file.
